Enterprise threat detection (ETD) typically collects and stores a large amount/large sets of log data associated with various heterogeneous systems (often referred to as “big data”). The collected log data is usually analyzed using forensic-type data analysis tools to identify suspicious behavior and to allow an appropriate response. However, ETD systems have typically not been fully compatible or efficiently integrated with cloud computing systems.